Don't Hug Me I'm Scared (Full Cast Style) 6
Plot Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar are in bed, crying because they misses their friends, who have disappeared over the course of the previous two episodes. As they try to go to sleep, Twist, Shout, Marina, and Kiki who sing about dreams appears. Despite Dora and her friends' protests,the Fresh Beat Band drag them along for an animated sequence that ends with them having a dream about drowning in oil. Dora and her friends then wake to see the Fresh Beat Band transform their mattress into oil. Meanwhile, Pablo, Tyrone, Uniqua, Tasha, and Austin wake in an office with multiple others identical to them wearing clothing. They start to sing a song about an office file, but their colleagues are not impressed. Later, at a bar, they perform the Creativity song from the first episode, but are booed by the crowd, who also resembles and sounds identical to them. The Backyardigans notice Papi in the crowd, who sits still. The microphone and boombox turn into Zee D. Bird and Moose A. Moose and they are transported to a dark black room. The Backyardigans follow the sound of the dream song to a machine with monitors showing Dora and her friends. The Backyardigans press buttons that transform the Fresh Beat Band into the other 5 characters from the previous episodes, besides Steve, Blue, Tickety Tock, Slippery Soap, Sidetable Drawer, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail, as well as several other characters that seem to cover topics that were never mentioned, such as sports, the universe, as well as smaller everyday life things such as traffic lights music and even an office file (And at one point transforming the character into Linny, Tuck, and Ming-Ming). Papi taps the Backyardigans on the shoulder with a massively elongated arm. Seeing Dora and her friends becoming gaunt from their ordeal, the Backyardigans disconnect the machine's power supply, after repeating a line from episode 3: “I wonder what will happen.” The scene cuts to a reshoot of episode 1 with Isabella, Shenzi, and Big Bird. The calendar turns from 19 to 20 June. Magenta starts singing the same song from the first installment but is cut off as the episode ends. Cast * Yellow Guy - Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar (Dora the Explorer) * Larry the Lamp - The Fresh Beat Band * Red Guy - The Backyardigans * Roy Gribbleston - Papi (Dora the Explorer) * Microphone - Zee D. Bird (Noggin) * Boombox - Moose A. Moose (Noggin) * Tony the Talking Clock - Oswald, Weenie, Henry, Daisy, Johnny Snowman, Madame Butterfly, Catrina, Eggbert, and Leo (Oswald) * Colin the Computer - The Team Umizoomi * Shrignold - Plankton (Spongebob Squarepants) * Steak - Swiper (Dora the Explorer) * Spinach Can - Binyah Binyah Polliwog (Gullah Gullah Island) * Duck Guy - The Wonder Pets * Hugo the Universe - DJ Lance (Yo Gabba Gabba!) * Football - Mr. Grouper (Bubble Guppies) * Magnet - Molly (Bubble Guppies) * Sammy the Spade - Joe (Blue's Clues) * Saxophone - The Grumpy Old Troll (Dora the Explorer) * File - Backpack (Dora the Explorer) * Traffic Light - Ollie (Wonder Pets!) * Gel - Guillermo (Dora the Explorer) * Cigarette - Map (Dora the Explorer) * Green Guy - Isabella (Dora the Explorer) * Blue Guy - Shenzi (The Lion King) * Red Duck Guy - Big Bird (Sesame Street) * Alternate Reality Paige - Magenta (Blue's Clues) Category:Don't Hug Me I'm Scared Parodies Category:Don't Hug Me I'm Scared Spoofs Category:Episodes Category:Full Cast Version